There are a small number of credentials available for authenticating in-bound customers in a call center. Call centers may currently rely on traditional verbal interactions with customers through the use of customer verification, PIN codes, Knowledge Based Authentication questions, as well as Automatic Number Identification (ANI) and Dialed Number Identification Service (DNIS). Using verbal interactions may take time and potentially annoy the customer. Two additional non-traditional methods available may include user enrolled voice biometrics and phone print (phone as an ownership token). These technologies exist in helping to identify a customer but are not as secure as online credentials.